


Let Me Love You

by areumdawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Escape, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Robbery, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Changbin who loves his world, Felix.Based on song title Let Me Love You - DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 25





	Let Me Love You

_Say, go through the darkest of days  
Heaven's a heartbreak away_  
_Never let you go, never let me down_

  
_Oh it’s been a hell of a ride_  
_Driving the edge of a knife_  
_Never let you go, never let me down_

  
Changbin has been arrived at his mustang, waiting for Felix; the later is running at him, carrying a big   
bag with money in it.

“Babe, go in, quickly!” Changbin turns on the engine of his car.

Felix opens the door and jumps in as swift as a fox. Once he sits himself on the passenger seat,   
Changbin revs up the mustang on full speed.

They just survived from the police after robbing a private bank.

They have been doing this since they left Korea and moved to the States a few years ago.

Felix takes off his mask, running his hand on his hair to tidy up his hair, before doing the same to his   
lover’s hair.

“Finally!” he hugs Changbin, grinning widely. “Then what’s next?” he adds.

Changbin strokes the younger’s bangs. “A hotel?”

Felix frowns. “A hotel, where?”

“Las Vegas,” says Changbin.

“A five-star hotel, please?” Felix begs with his puppy eyes.

“Anything for you, my love,” Changbin plants a kiss on the younger’s temple.

Once they arrived in Las Vegas, Changbin goes to the receptionist to check in for their suite room. 

After that, a butler leads them to their room. He gives him a tip to thank him.

Felix takes off his shoes and throws himself on a king sized bed, rolling and rolling giddily.

Changbin takes a sip of his cocktail, smiling softly at the sight in front of him. He’s like a kid that’s   
happy when someone gives him a balloon.

He walks at the bed and lays himself besides Felix, who’s currently closing his eyes. He caresses his   
lover’s temple, down to his thin cheeks.

Felix, who’s almost lost to the dreamland, opens his eyes and looks at his lover who’s staring back at   
him with a smile.

“Tired?” asks him, stroking Changbin’s full cheek.  
The later nods, takes a handle of Felix’s hand and kisses it softly.

“Do you want to take a bath?” Felix inquires.

“Together?” Changbin smirks.

Before Felix could answer, he lifts up his lover and takes him to the bathroom.

They both sit in a bathtub, with Felix leans on Changbin’s broad chest. The later rubs the younger’s   
back.

“Want to make love here, babe?” he asks.

“Will it feel good?” Felix says, his voice teaseful.

“We’ll never know if we don’t try.”

Changbin’s finger lifts Felix’s chin, then they massages each other’s lips softly. Felix only follows the dominant one’s lead.

After their private time, Changbin sits and dries his hair using a hair dryer. They’re still wearing their bath robe.

Felix, who was using his phone, puts it down and walks toward the older.

“Let me help you, sir,” he takes the hair dryer from Changbin’s hand. Instead of properly helping Changbin to dry his hair, he starts to teases him by planting kisses on his cheeks.

“Why, babe?” Changbin asks.

“I want you, again.”

Immediately gets what his lover means, he puts Felix on his lap and starts to attack his mouth down   
to his body, leaving a trail of purple marks on the later’s body.

Felix moans, then being carried to their bed. Their bath robes being abandoned, leaving nothing   
between them.

They prove each other’s love for that night.

  
A soft snore comes from Felix, who’s sleeping peacefully. He looks so tired after what they did. 

Changbin tucks a strand of hair behind Felix’s ear, planting kisses on all over his face softly.

“Let me love you until the world ends, my love,” Changbin puts a final kiss on his lips.

  
_Don’t you give up, nah-ah-ah_  
_I won’t give up, nah-ah-ah_  
_Let me love you_  
_Let me love you_


End file.
